Irene
Irene is a Monoeye and member of the M.O.N.S.ters who serves as the team's sniper, due to her keen vision. Characteristics *'Name': Irene *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Violet *'Eye': Brown *'Height': 4’7” *'Weight': 115 lbs *'Likes': Nice and quite areas, reading, Rebecca, Jean, Kylie, and Jasmine (she’s a big fan of her DJing) *'Dislikes': Crowds, people staring or gawking at her eye *'Family': M.O.N.S.ter Squad Background Growing up alone in Greece, hidden on the sanctuary called New Olympus, Irene wanted to know what the outside world was like, and wondered if humanity was willing to accept creatures like her. Going against the High Guard, Megara of the Furies, Irene wandered to the world of humanity, naïve that they would instantly come to fruition in accepting her. When she wandered into the human city, she was immediately looked upon as a monster, nearly hunted down and almost killed. When she tried to return to New Olympus, they would not let her back in, in fear that she would bring the humans to her. and so with no where else to go, and wearing a disguise to hide her eye, she made her way to America, in hopes that there was at least some place she could hide. However, going there would change her life. For nearly a year, she was in hiding, until the day a few members of the FOH found and attempted to kill her. However, Tanya and Zahir were around, and easily took care of them (knocking them out or teleporting them somewhere else). Seeing at least a few friends of her own kind, she asked to join with them, in which they accepted, as they lived together in a rundown and abandoned garage nearby... until Vincent found them. After learning of their pasts, he asked to draft them into a new program by Bio-Tech called M.O.N.S.ters; a specialized taskforce made up with monsters, extra-species, and cryptids that could handle the inhuman problems that popped up from time to time to cause problems. they accepted, hoping to be welcomed with open arms, and Irene was trained and appointed as the Sniper of the First Team ever. Although living among the humans, she still feels uneasy around big crowds, reminded of the mobs that chased after her, as well as people trying to look away from her due to her big eye. Though... she has felt kindness and understanding from Johnny and Artie, the only humans of the team, sparking her hope that humans and extra-species can learn to coexist in this world. Personality She is somewhat shy, and somewhat depressed; worried she was placed out of range because her teammates didn't like her. When she is with those who are close to her, Irene is usually withdrawn, shy and only speaks to others when they speak to her. She claims to not do well with crowds of people and is prone to hiding herself as well as bumping into few objects until someone escorts her. Irene is also very self-conscious about her eye, to the point where she is convinced the world hates Cyclopses. That is until after her time spent with Rebecca, when she begins to act flustered and believing that there are people like her in the world who like Cyclopses. She is also quite self conscious about her bust size. The knowledge that Tanya was too big to fit properly in a 103cm bra put her into a state of shock. To which, Kylie, Jean, Jasmine, and her make them the Small Bust Saviors, or SBS. Skills/Abilities *Superhuman perception: Because of her large eye, Irene possesses eyesight far superior to that of any known species. She is capable of viewing, in great detail, events happening 2 km away. *Sensitive eye: Due to the fact that her one eye is quite large, it dries out quite fast. It also makes it easier for things to fly into it. Because of this, she uses a lot of eye medication. She also doesn't like the muzzle flash of her rifles. *Master marksman: Likely because of her great eyesight, Irene is a superb sniper. Without a scope, she was capable of shooting the guns out of the hands of people 2 km away. However, she herself admitted she has trouble aiming accurately when she has to use a silencer. *Great speed: It is also hinted that she is very fast, as she managed to cover the 2 km distance from the rooftop to the store on foot in a matter of minutes, and stated it would've taken less time if her large gun hadn't slowed her down. *Great stamina: Even after running 2km in a very short time while carrying a large and heavy gun, Irene wasn't even slightly tired when she arrived at her destination. *Poor depth perception: Unfortunately, with one eye comes with it poor depth perception when compared to other species. This makes Irene rather clumsy when navigating a three dimensional space in her immediate vicinity. Relationships Irene’s Relationships Gallery Irene the Cyclops of M.O.N.S.ters.JPG|Casual and MONSters uniform Irene ready for Action.JPG|"I'm ready for action, team!" Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatchers - Irene.JPG FMH Eyecatchers - Irene, Polly, and Suu.JPG Voice Actor Jad Saxton Trivia *She can get very sensitive when it comes to her A-cup chest. *Despite having one eye, she has two separate eyebrows. Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs